Glamours
by SuperBouncingJellyBean
Summary: Harry has kept up glamours covering his scars ever since he was 5. What happens when they finally come down, and every one sees? Warning: Mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this idea just came to me when I was reading some abused!Harry stories, because I am addicted to them and really wanted to write a story in the Harry Potter Fandom. This has no planning applied to it, is not Beta-ed, and really needs to be edited or thought out. So, if you want to leave constructive criticism to improve this story, please feel free to do so in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing and brilliant J.K. Rowling does. I don't even own my copy of the Harry Potter books, as they belong to my mother. **

* * *

There was one kind of accidental magic that Uncle Vernon approved of, and that was Harry's glamours. Harry didn't know that these glamours existed, but Uncle Vernon knew something fishy was going on. Whenever Dudley or himself beat up Harry, the wounds would be there until the next day. The next day Harry would wince and it was obvious he suffered from the wounds, but no one could ever see them. Uncle Vernon usually would have punished Harry for using his freaky powers, but as it saved them from curious neighbors and teachers, he let it be. These glamours had been in place since Harry was 5, and had come home with better marks than Dudley. Uncle Vernon had punished him for the first time, but the signs had not been there the next day. These glamours never fell, and continued even after Harry went to Hogwarts. Most accidental magic is built on emotions, and Harry's glamours were built on fear. Fear of adults finding out, fear of his friends finding out, fear of anyone, finding out that Harry had a less than stellar home life. The one time these glamours came down was the summer between his first and second years, when he was locked in his room. The little amount of food he had didn't provide him with enough energy to keep up these glamours. That was also when Harry realized he _had _glamours, that hid his scars. They remained down though, as the only person to see the scars was Hedwig. Later, when Ron and the twins came to rescue him, those glamours shot up so fast it made Harry dizzy. But the Weasley's never saw the scars, and all was good in Harry's mind. That is, all was good until fifth year.

* * *

**Okay, so yea. This** **will **** be a multi chapter fic, just... I tend to have short chapters and update really irregularly. And please, I want just 1 review telling me this isn't horrible, because writing a story with no reviews is really depressing. So please, just 1 review. That isn't so much to ask for, is it? Just something telling me that I should continue and not immediately trash this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait! I have issues with finishing things that I've started it seems. But yea I meant to write this for you all but I just never got around to it. Can I say thank you to all the people who reviewed telling me to keep going, it really helped. I'm sorry that the chapter is so short after such a long wait, but I just end it when I feel that section of the story is done. I'll try and work on longer chapters. I'm just sort of doing this as I go along, with no real planning so sorry about that. This story has not been brit picked or betaed or even looked over by me so sorry about that. For this next chapter the bold is an exert from OTP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix, or anything else like that. Those belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class of the year and everything was going downhill very fast.

**"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-po ints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."**

**"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"**

**"Detention, !" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly.** An evil look crossed her face. "And to prove a point, lets reveal all of your lies to your classmates, shall we? _glevelo!"_ Harry gasped. Knowing what was going to happen, he ran from the classroom.

Hermione and Ron had no clue as to what made him run, but they did notice that as Harry left, he had seemed to be shrinking. They shot each other a glance and made to go after him, but Professor Umbridge shot them a warning glare that made them sit down and decide to wait till class was over. Well, Hermione sat down, and dragged Ron down with her, whispering that they would only make it worse for Harry into his ear. As it was, Professor Umbridge had a cruel twisted smirk on her face, one that reminded most people of a cat that has just caught a mouse.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so short but it's all I have come up with so far and I wanted to give you something in the meantime. I'll try and make them longer and the updates sooner, but keep in mind that I am an incredibly lazy person. Also I apologize if the characters are OOC but I'm not the best fanfic writer so I just have to keep working at that. Again, sorry it's so short!**


End file.
